


Thankful

by ghulehabsolution



Series: Never Be Ourselves [2]
Category: Repugnant (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional, Family Dinners, Friendship, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghulehabsolution/pseuds/ghulehabsolution
Summary: Wendy is sad and exhausted as she tries to prep for a holiday dinner. Mary comes to the rescue and saves both Wendy and the dinner.
Relationships: Mary Goore/Original Female Character
Series: Never Be Ourselves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029585
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to post this yesterday but didn't quite make it. Just a random little wholesome idea I had. This little holiday one off is prior to the beginning of 'Never Be Ourselves', so if you haven't checked that story, this might not make as much sense.* There is a reference to a previous chapter, though not entirely significant. 
> 
> Again, Mary is a soft little babe, slightly rough around the edges.

It was just approaching 6am and Wendy stood in her kitchen, looking around at the various ingredients through tearful eyes. She was so damn tired, her hand was throbbing, and there was no way any of this would be finished in time for Jack, Jan, or Mary to enjoy. A quiet sob escaped her lips as she leaned back against the counter and buried her face in the bend of her arm. All she wanted was a nice dinner with friends. Her mom was off to Florida to visit their family. So for the first time in twenty-eight years, Wendy was left to her own devices to celebrate what should have been a joyous occasion of family time. However, she cried and tried to pray away creeping pain from the nasty burn on her hand. 

Just as she dove deeper into self-loathing, there was a knock at the door. Who the hell shows up anywhere at six in the morning?! Wendy rubbed her face on her sleeve and pushed herself up off the counter, curious who this early bird might be. Again, the knocking. 

“Damnit! I’m coming!” Wendy grumbled as she approached the door. Just as she threw the door open, ready to light into the idiot, her eyes fell on him. He held up coffee as a crooked grin graced his face. However, this adorable expression slowly dropped as Mary examined Wendy. 

“Mary, um, hi…” Dee tried to muster a smile as she opened the door further to let him in. “I wasn’t expecting you until three. I’m sorry everything is such a mess.” 

Mary bit his lip as he stepped inside, but quickly turned to look at this mess of a person. Wendy never looked like this, and it pained him to see her so sad and vulnerable. 

“Well, I stopped by our favorite coffee place, and I know it’s not far from your place…” He shrugged. “So, I thought I’d drop by and bring you somethin’.” 

“My mom, she would always be up at the crack of dawn the morning of holidays, and I figured you probably would be too.” 

In the year that they had known each other, Mary never talked about his family. He’d mentioned his mom just a couple of times, but never expanded on it, and Wendy never pushed the matter. From what he had told her though, his mom was a sweet lady, and she wasn’t surprised with how kind Mary always seemed to be to Dee. 

“My mom too.” Wendy sniffled and wiped her face on her sleeve again before accepting the latte from him. Peppermint mocha with an extra shot of espresso and chocolate shavings. 

“And thank you, Mary, this is so kind of you. I really needed it.” Again she tried to smile, barely mustering a curve of her lips as he followed her into the kitchen. 

He sat by the island and watched Wendy take visual inventory of the disaster zone for a moment. She looked so exhausted, emotionally exhausted. He just wanted to wrap her in the biggest hug and only let her go if she promised to be happy again. 

“Alright, you gonna tell me what’s goin’ on, baby doll?” Mary finally spoke. 

Wendy looked back with tears in her eyes as Mary watched her curiously. He had become this familiar existence, a strange but beautiful fixture in her life. He was always there at the worst times, and that was his expertise. Of course, he had rarely seen Wendy in such a mess before. But in that very moment, she was thankful for the year she had known him. 

“…I can’t do this.” She sighed as the tears trickled down her cheeks. “I burned my hand, half of the food hasn’t even been prepared, and as childish as it sounds, I miss my mom. This is the first year ever that I haven’t had dinner with my family.” 

Following his instinct, Mary stood up from his stool and walked over to Wendy. Carefully, he took the cup from her hand and sat it on the counter before engulfing her in a warm hug. 

“Shhh…it’s gonna be alright.” Mary soothed as Wendy shook in his arms. 

He was so gentle with her, running his fingers through her hair, while holding the other hand firm around her back. Wendy eventually slumped into his affection and rested her head against the crook of his neck. He smelled nice, the same knock off Giorgio, cigarettes and peppermint coffee. 

“Alright,” He pecked the top of her head as she calmed down. “I can’t make your family appear, but I _can _help you with the food, just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”__

__“You don’t have to do that, Mare; I’m just being a sensitive mess.” Wendy sniffled as she looked up with flushed cheeks and swollen eyes._ _

__“The holidays usually always suck for me, but this is gonna be a good one—for both of us, and I’m gonna make sure of it.” He offered a small smile. “We’ve got eight hours to turn this thing around, so tell me where the first-aid kit is, and we’ll get started.”_ _

__For the first time in the last couple of hours, Wendy managed to muster a genuine small smile as their arms fell away from each other._ _

__Soon she was sitting on the counter, while Mary stood next to her short dangling legs, looking through the first-aid kit for some cooling cream and bandages._ _

__“This feels kinda familiar, huh?” He grinned softly. “But with you on the receiving end.”_ _

__“Somehow I think you took it a bit better than I am right now.” Wendy winced as he squeezed the cream onto her palm before spreading it out with a small wooden spatula._ _

__“You’re doing great, baby doll…besides, this looks like it might hurt more than the few cuts I had.”_ _

__Mary had always been sweet like that, inserting something nice every chance he could. Of course, he wasn’t as warm around everyone else, but he tried in his own Mary Goore way._ _

__“Alright, I think you’re gonna live to see another day.” Mary winked as he finished with her bandage. “Now, tell me what I gotta do.”_ _

__Wendy looked around the kitchen again as she formed a little plan._ _

__“Well, the turkey stays in the oven for another three hours, but the broccoli salad and mashed potatoes still need to be made.” She nodded almost seeming to talk to herself. “the desserts still need to be made as well, but those are easy; just mix the ingredients and throw them in the fridge to set.”_ _

__With direction to begin cutting the broccoli and onions, Mary grabbed a floral printed apron and tied it around his waist. Wendy was really surprised seeing Goore boy throwing himself into it. In between frying bacon and chopping, he had successfully made his first side dish and he had never been more proud, though he tried to tone his excitement down. She only wished there was a camera laying around for later proof of this moment._ _

__“One down, five to go.” Mary spoke aloud as he placed the sealed Pyrex dish in the fridge._ _

__Time seemed to pass so quickly as they talked and laughed about previous memories and plans for the upcoming year. The missing piece in her heart didn’t seem to hurt so much anymore. Mary alone sufficed for her mother being absent that year. He wasn’t as rough as he had been when they met, in fact, at that point he was as pleasant as he had ever been._ _

__“All finished up; now. how’s your hand feelin’ baby doll?” He pulled her from deep thoughts as he placed the final dessert on the counter. _Baby doll _that little nickname, it made her heart flutter every damn time. He never called Jan that, or any of their other friends, at least when Wendy was around. She knew she probably wasn’t special, but, still, it made her want to giggle like a schoolgirl.___ _

____“Oh, um, it’s a little better.” Wendy bit her lip and looked down at the bandage for a moment, the tears stinging her eyes. It hurt, sure, but that wasn’t why she cried._ _ _ _

____Mary slipped the apron off and walked around the island to stand beside her. Dealing with emotions wasn’t exactly his strong suit at the time, but he wanted to try for his friend, for Wendy. The holidays didn’t hold meaning for him, other than fond memories of his mom, but this dinner obviously meant something to Dee._ _ _ _

____“Hey, it’s OK.” Mary wrapped his arms around Dee again. “Everything is ready; might not taste as good as if you had done it, but it’s finished, and you don’t have to worry anymore.”_ _ _ _

____Dee sobbed in silence for a moment as she took in his scent again._ _ _ _

____“What else can I do, Dee; what’s gonna make you feel better?” Mary gently rubbed her back._ _ _ _

____“I’m not upset.” She sniffled as she pulled back to look at him. “I’m just really thankful. I don’t deserve a friend like you, but yet you’re here.”_ _ _ _

____“Listen to me, baby doll, I’m the one who should consider himself lucky.” Mary thumbed away her tears. “I’m not exactly the nicest guy in the world, but somehow we’re friends anyway._ _ _ _

____“I think you’re nicer than you like to admit, Goore.” Wendy mustered a little smirk._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, well, I have my days…just don’t go spreadin’ it around or anything.” Mary winked and gave her arms a gentle squeeze. “Now, go get ready and I’ll keep an eye on everything else.”_ _ _ _

____She wanted to say more, it was on the tip of her tongue. It just wasn’t the right time though. Instead, she remained thankful as those soft green eyes followed her movement until she disappeared down the hall._ _ _ _


End file.
